Perfect
by Xo Miss Riley Xo
Summary: Katie is unsatisfied with herself.....read and review! This is a completed fic!
1. Unsatisfied

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to School of Rock, only the added characters and the plot of this fan fiction.  
  
This fan fiction is dedicated to one of my friends, and for all of those that think this fic is unbelievable, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Chapter 1: Unsatisfied  
  
Katherine Amanda Brown, otherwise known as Katie, the bassist in the popular rock band School of Rock, looked at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't help but be unsatisfied with her body. She wasn't necessarily fat, but she wasn't as thin as most of the girls in her class, and that made her miserable. She knew anorexia and bulimia were terrible, but she wanted to be skinny so badly. No. Getting an eating disorder is stupid thing to do. Katie thought  
  
"Katie dear! Phone!" her mother called up the stairs  
  
"Hello?" Katie said with a hint of frustration in her voice  
  
"Hey Katie! It's Summer!" Katie smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice  
  
"Hey Summer, what's up?" Summer always brought Katie's self-esteem up a little bit  
  
"I was just calling to say hi. What were you doing?" Summer asked  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just looking at myself in the mirror.." Katie's happiness seemed to disappear  
  
"Oh no....." Summer sighed  
  
"God, I just wish I could be skinny like you...." Katie started but was cut off by a irritated Summer  
  
"Katie, for the last time the century, you are NOT fat! God! It's like I can't get that through to you! Listen to me! YOU ARE NOT FAT!" Summer took a deep breath  
  
"Fine, whatever." Katie was annoyed. Summer just didn't understand! She was like a stick, and now that she was a little bit more relaxed, the guys tended to flock to her, and the rest of the girls in her class. Never to Katie. It drove her crazy to be 13 and to have never had a guy like her before.  
  
"Bye, Kate. See you tomorrow." Summer said slowly. How could Katie be so stupid? She was beautiful, and an awesome bassist!  
  
"Bye Summer." Katie said, still slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hey Katie, dinner's ready." The 13 year old bassist's older sister, Lindsay poked her head in from behind the door.  
  
"Okay tell mom I'll be down in a second." Katie sighed. Another night with her clueless parents and gorgeous sister. Joy. Katie ran down the creaky stairs of her house to meet her family for dinner. ..........................................................................  
  
I know, it sucks and it's short. Post if you think it should be kept up! 


	2. Why Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to School of Rock, I only own the added characters and the plot of this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 2: Why Me?  
  
"So Katie, I hear that your band is playing at the formal on Friday?" Lindsay was a senior in high school at Horace Greene but she still heard the junior high gossip.  
  
"Yeah, it should be great." Katie spoke with more than just a hint of sarcasm as she played with her mashed potatoes. She was never hungry for dinner, she was more of a breakfast and lunch person.  
  
"Do you want me to make you a dress?" Katie's mom said. Fiona Brown was a local fashion designer, so she often designed her children's clothing for special occasions.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and groaned "No mom that's okay. I was just going to wear a black skirt and my black halter."  
  
"Oh, honestly sweetheart! You have to wear at least a gown to you first formal!" It was true, most girls wore magnificently gorgeous dresses at the Horace Greene formals, but Katie didn't like to be measured for the outfits. She didn't feel the need to know how large she was around.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Katie sighed, she knew that it would just be a quicker and cleaner conversation if she gave into her mom's request now.  
  
Katie's father, David Brown, spoke up from the other side of the dinning room table. "Fiona, honey, remember, don't make it too short and don't make it too revealing either. I know how you make all of your clothes 'up to date' and 'hip'." David pointed his fork in the direction of Katie's mom. While Fiona was the fun, hip mother, that almost every girl wanted, David was the total opposite. He was an uptight, conservative lawyer, who was far too worried about the protection of his daughters.  
  
"Okay, okay Dave. Don't worry!" Fiona inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes  
  
"May I be excused?" Katie asked quietly. She just wanted to go upstairs so she wouldn't ruin the picture perfect family dinner they had every night.  
  
"Sure Kate. Just clear you plate." (a/n that rhymed and I didn't even mean it too! Just an FYI: I'm in love with rhymes!) Katie's mother replied  
  
The 13 year old girl put her plate in the sink and ran up the stairs that lead to her room. Katie flopped onto her black and white comforter and turned on her TV. Infomercial, infomercial, infomercial, Friends! Katie watched the sit-com until the end and then turned off the television. She got up to go take a shower and passed by her full length mirror for the second time that day. She stared at herself for about 10 minutes and then felt tears fill her dark chocolate brown eyes. Then she collapsed crying.  
  
"WHY?! WHY ME? Why can't I be like Lindsay, tall and beautiful?! Why do I have to be chubby and different?! Why don't guys like me?" Katie hit her head against the black cabinet in front of her with each question. "Why can't I be perfect, just like everyone else?" she looked up with that question and then started crying uncontrollably. She looked at the white clock on the wall.(a/n In case you haven't noticed her room has a black/ white theme going on) It was 9:30, she had been crying for and hour. Finally, after all of the tears, she got up and took her shower. After Katie got out, she was too drained from the crying that she just went to sleep. Katie tossed and turned all night, her dream had not been the most pleasant thing she'd experienced that day.  
  
Katie dreamt that she was walking with a "tour guide" to all of the places she cared about, or spent a lot of time in, but she wasn't there. She passed her friends happily rocking out, but with a new bass player. Then the "tour guide" brought her to a funeral, with no one there.  
  
"Why am I at a funeral? Whose is it?" the dream Katie asked innocently  
  
"Look inside the coffin and to see who is the one that no one cares about." The tour guide said while she pointed a bony finger towards the coffin. She went to the casket to see who the ignored person was. Katie carefully opened the wooden box to find....herself laying in it. Dead.  
  
"Why isn't anyone here?! Where are my friends? Where are my parents and Lindsay? Where are..." a screaming Katie was cut off by the tour guide who had turned into the grim reaper.  
  
"No one cares about you Katherine. Don't you see that?" the grim reaper/tour guide said icily  
  
"I guess you right." BEEP! BEEP! Her alarm clock blared loudly. Katie leaned over and turned it off. It was Tuesday, and another wonderful day at school lay ahead of her. She groggily put on her standard navy and green plaid skirt with a white blouse and a navy sash. When they got into the Junior High they had to wear sashes instead of bow ties. Katie tied her black shoes and was ready to go to school. More joy. She said good-bye to her mom and grabbed a granola bar. A split-second later Katie was well on her way to Horace Greene Prep.  
  
"Hey Katie!" Zack called his fellow classmate  
  
"Hey Zack." Katie's heart melted. She had liked Zack since the beginning of 5th grade. He barely ever talked to her so a bit of interaction wouldn't kill her.  
  
"What's up?" Zack smiled. His braces had straightened his teeth out, so he now had a perfect mega-watt smile.  
  
"I'm just on my way to school." Katie started to walk away again, realizing that Zack didn't care.  
  
"Wait! I wanted to tell you..." Zack yelled  
  
"What?" Katie smiled, she still had her braces. Just another awkward thing about her.  
  
"You're wearing your shoes on the wrong feet, and you skirts on inside out." Zack gave a sympathetic smile in the direction of the girl with the inside out skirt.  
  
"Thanks." Katie blushed and ran the rest of the way to school. "Wonderful! That's just great!" Katie screamed inside of the 7th grade girl's restroom. "Zack finally talks to me and I'm wearing my skirt inside out, and my feet are swapped!"  
  
"Zack Mooneyham?" a familiar voice cooed "Do you like him?"  
  
"Oh crap. This day is just getting better and better." Katie said under her breath. Michelle Samuels, the class gossip, walked out of the bathroom stall and glared at Katie. This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
How do you like? 2nd chapter as good? or worse? R&R!!!  
  
Nanners-77- SO glad you like it! Hope you like this story as much as my other one!  
  
Sandy-Pandy-OMG!! Thank you! I'm so delighted that you enjoy my writing! Please keep reading!  
  
Swimmerkitti- Thanks! I'm glad you like this story better than my other one! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Writerdude300- So pleased you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Over and out!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	3. The Joy That Is School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I just own the plot and added characters to this fan fiction. This is getting really, really annoying to type.  
  
Chapter 3: The Joy That Is School  
  
Katie scurried down the crowded hallways of Horace Greene Prep with her head down. Her long strides suddenly came to a stop. Thump. Katie's things went flying and the locker door that she had run into tightly locked. She rubbed her head and looked up.  
  
"Nice going Brown." Freddy Jones chuckled and glanced at the brunette who was laying on the floor. "Here." the blonde drummer bent down to help pick up his band-mate's things.  
  
"Thanks." Katie flashed a quick smile at Freddy. He gave her the rest of her things. Zack passed by Freddy's locker, and Katie couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Do you want to walk to class with me?" Freddy gave her a tilted his head towards their 4th period class.  
  
"What?" Katie gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Never mind." Freddy turned away and started to walk.  
  
"Oh, Okay." Katie said quietly. She arrived at her 4th period History class in a matter of seconds. She walked in and sat down in her regular seat, a seat in the way back, so no one would notice her. Katie started to doze off, her history teacher, Mr. Welsh, was the most boring person alive.  
  
"Miss Brown?" Katie woke up at the sound of her name. "Miss Brown, what is the capital of Russia?" Mr. Welsh asked, enunciating every 't'.  
  
"Umm..." her mind went totally blank. "Umm..."  
  
"Miss Brown, if you don't know then just take a guess." The entire class stared at her. Sometimes she just wished she could be invisible, this was one of those times. Katie blurted out the first thing that came to mind about history. That was a bad idea.  
  
"The Egyptian Pyramids!" The class snickered. A scarlet blush rose to Katie's cheeks. She looked down, she was ashamed of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Brown but that is incorrect." Mr. Welsh nodded at Katie and then went on to Tomika. "Now, Miss Michealson, would you happen to know the capital of Russia?"  
  
"Isn't it Moscow?" Tomika answered proudly  
  
"Yes, Miss Michealson, it is." Mr. Welsh said. The history teacher moved on with the class, and finally it was over, time for lunch.  
  
"Hey Kate!" Summer called after her friend  
  
"Hey Summer." Katie said gloomily  
  
"What happened in there? I know you know the capital of Russia!" Summer scolded her friend  
  
"I guess I just zoned out. Sorry!" Katie said sarcastically as she walked away. She didn't need to be put down again today.  
  
"Fine!" Summer screamed after Katie, who was already on her way to lunch.  
  
The school cafeteria was a large room with about 10 long metal tables, a snack bar line, a 'meal of the day' line, and a metal rack where you could put you lunch if you brought it. Katie grabbed her lunch bag and sat down. She pulled the food out of her brown paper bag: a water bottle, a low-fat, honey flavored, granola bar, and some grapes. Freddy passed by Katie, comparing his enormous, snack bar lunch, to her barely there healthy food.  
  
"Is that all you going to eat?" he worriedly questioned  
  
"Oh, I had a huge breakfast." She lied, she had half of a granola bar on the way to school.  
  
"Oh, okay." Freddy said loosening up a bit "Do you mind if I sit here?" he shrugged  
  
"Oh, umm, well.." Katie rung her hands nervously  
  
"That's okay, really." Freddy walked away from Katie, for the second time that day. Katie was soon joined by Summer and Marta, they sat with her everyday at lunch.  
  
"Katie, is that all you going to eat?" Marta asked  
  
"Yeah, so....." Katie started  
  
"You have GOT to start eating more Katherine! Your going to get sick!" Summer practically screamed at Katie.  
  
"It's MY body and MY life, Miss Hathaway. I can eat, or not eat, whatever I want!" Katie shouted at Summer and walked away.  
  
"Katie! Wait!" Marta ran after Katie and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Kate, listen to Summer and I. We're just worried about you. You haven't been eating a whole lot lately, wouldn't you be the one on our cases if we were the ones eating cardboard for lunch?" the usually fun and carefree Marta said  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. You guys are like sticks, and me, well...." Katie looked down  
  
"Oh my God!! Shut up! Your gorgeous! I wish I had curves like you!" Summer approached her from behind  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why does every guy like you? Huh?" and with that Katie stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving her best friends behind.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
Sorry its been so long, I've been very busy. R&R!! Hope you like it!  
  
a.k.-ok, that's your decision I'm sorry you don't like K/Z fics, but I didn't ever say this was one....o well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nanners-77- Thank you! Your reviews make much more sense than mine do. lol Glad you like it!  
  
Flatfoot-92- thanks! Here's my update!  
  
Erikim92-thanks!! Your so nice!  
  
Erikim92-again thanks! So happy you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Over and OUT!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	4. Dress Fittings and Mystery Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Dress Fittings and Mystery Calls  
  
Finally, after for what seemed like forever, Katie's horrible day at school finished. After lunch things had pretty much gone down hill. She had flunked a pop quiz in math because her mind was focused on what Summer had said, she had tripped, for the third time that day, in front of Zack, and Summer and Marta pretty much ditched her. Life was not what you would call "good" right now for Katie. She trudged home glumly, with the thoughts of what Summer and Marta had said earlier.  
  
"You're gorgeous! I wish I had curves like you!" were the words that repeated like a broken record in Katie's head. Then the thoughts of Summer were disrupted. 'I'm not gorgeous! I'm ugly! Summer is gorgeous, and curves? More like rolls of fat!', these were now the thought that occupied her mind. After about ten minutes Katie arrived at her two-story, sleek, modernized home. She put her key into the lock, opened the door, and stepped into the deep raspberry hallway.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" the adolescent girl shouted. Fiona walked to the middle of the staircase to greet her daughter.  
  
"Hey Kay. I've been working on a new design for you. Do you want to see it?" Katie knew those words were code for "Come upstairs now to get fitted for your dress."  
  
"Sure mom. I'll be up in a second." Katie said as she took a deep breathe in. Why not just get this over with? She slowly marched up the stairs to her mother's studio. The fashion designer's studio was a fairly large, deep red room with a white chase lounge, a circular coffee table, two matching white chairs, and a platform with a three sided mirror attached to it. (a/n what else would you call the three sided mirror?)  
  
"Stand right there and I'll measure you in a second." Fiona pointed towards the platform, she was wrapped up in drawing out her latest design. Katie walked over towards the "mirror of horror", as she liked to call it. Fiona finished her sketch and strolled over to the mirror. She pulled out a measuring tape and put it around her daughter's waist. Katie winced.  
  
"Here's the design." Fiona handed Katie a design of a beautiful strapless midnight blue dress with a skirt that poofed out (just enough, not too poofy) and barely reached the ankles.  
  
"Mom, it's gorgeous, but do you think it's the right dress for me?" Katie's heart sank, she loved the dress but she was afraid that it would accentuate her worst features.  
  
"Of course Kay! Why wouldn't it be?" Katie's mother cocked her head to one side  
  
"I just thought it might look better on Lindsay." Katie looked down  
  
"Nonsense! This dress was made for you!" Fiona winked at her youngest daughter with half a smile.  
  
"Whatever you say mom." Katie said as she stepped off of the platform  
  
"Well I should get started sewing Kate, so I'll see you later?" Fiona's eyes briefly left the paper with the design on it, to meet Katie's.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, thanks mom." Katie walked out of the room and entered her own. She collapsed onto her bed and started on her homework. Ring. Ring. Ring. She let it ring, Lindsay would get it.  
  
"Katie!! It's for you!" Lindsay screamed  
  
"Okay!! I got it!!" Katie picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Katie." an unfamiliar voice said on the other end  
  
"May I ask who is calling?" Katie said politely  
  
"Umm this is...." Click. Katie looked at the phone with a puzzled look on her face. Who was that? She ran downstairs to ask Lindsay if she knew who the mystery caller was.  
  
"Hey Lindsay?" Katie said as she approached her sister. Lindsay had wavy auburn hair that ended right below her chest, and although she was a senior in high school, she was a petite girl.  
  
"Yeah?" Lindsay turned to face her sister  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Katie leaned against the granite covered counter and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh, um, they didn't say Kate. I'm sorry." Lindsay said with a shrug. "You could check the caller ID."  
  
"I hadn't even thought to check the caller ID! Thanks a bunch Lindsay!" Katie ran to check the nearest phone. She pressed the button that showed who had called. Her mom, her dad, Summer, Lindsay's cell phone, Jones Residence? Freddy? Why would Freddy call her? She pressed dial before she could change her mind.  
  
"Hello? Is Freddy there?" Katie said sweetly into the phone  
  
"No sorry, he just left. This is his sister Grace. Do you want me to take a message?" Freddy's little sister asked  
  
"No that's okay. Thanks though. Bye." Katie hung up the phone wondering why Freddy had called her.  
  
................................................................  
  
Meanwhile at Freddy's house....  
  
"Thanks Grace." Freddy's twelve year old sister hung up his phone.  
  
"Freddy, you can't have me cover for you every time. Why don't you just tell Katie that you like her?" Although they were two years apart Freddy and Grace were very close.  
  
"Because Grace, she's totally into Zack. It's like I'm not even there. I'm the invisible man to her." Freddy looked down and twiddled his thumbs. (a/n my old music teacher made us do that so that we would be quiet and sit still!) Grace went over and put her hand on her older brother's shoulder.  
  
"Then we'll make her notice you." Grace said with a sly smile  
  
"You can't make her notice me! How are you going to do that?" Freddy asked as he got up from his bed  
  
"Just trust me on this one Freddy, Just trust me." Grace was already planning.....  
  
.........................................................................  
  
What do you think? R&R my dear readers! My next chapter might be someone else's pov...what do you think?  
  
mellowyellow36-Sorry this might not end up a K/Z....it might though! So happy you like it! Keep reviewing!! 


	5. Band Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters. I also do not own any of the rights to the awesome rock band that is Matchbox 20 or The Who.  
  
I don't like to write in "band practice" because the truth of the matter is, most bands don't meet everyday, but since they are playing at the formal, they must have practice. So here is........  
  
Chapter 5: Band Practice  
  
Katie stared out the car window at the beautiful city passing. Lindsay was driving her to band practice that night because her mom was too busy designing her fall line of clothing, although it was only the middle of March.  
  
"You awake there Kay?" Lindsay briefly took her eyes off of the car- filled street. Katie was jerked out of her trance. She had still been wondering why Freddy had called.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Katie blinked and looked at her sister, who was, thankfully, concentrating on driving. After another five minutes, Katie had fallen back into her trance. Why did Freddy call? Why would anyone call? How soon had he left his house? Oh well, these questions would all hopefully be answered at band practice. The car stopped in front of an old apartment building with a sign that read: School of Rock After School Program.  
  
"Okay, have fun Katie!" Lindsay leaned out the car window to yell  
  
"Okay, I will." Katie answered automatically. She walked up the never- ending stairs to Dewey and Ned's apartment. She heard the band playing, once again they had started without her. She frowned, the always did this, it's as if they didn't really need a bass player. Katie opened the door to find the band playing 'Substitute' by The Who  
  
But I'm a substitute for another guy  
  
I look pretty tall but my heels are high  
  
The simple things you see are all complicated  
  
I look pretty young, but I'm just back-dated, yeah  
  
The song ended a few minutes later and the band greeted her.  
  
"Hey Posh." Dewey said  
  
"Hey Dewey." Katie meandered over to her bass and picked it up  
  
"Ready to make musical fusion people?" Zack said with a power chord  
  
"Yeah I guess." Katie murmured as the rest of the band shouted 'yes'. Why did it matter? I mean if they were going to start without her there, then what DID it matter if she wanted to make 'musical fusion'.  
  
"You guys, we do have to work on some slow songs for the dance thing. Any suggestions?" Dewey asked looking around the room for any help. "Come on you guys. What songs do you guys slow dance to?" Marta slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Marta, Hit me." Dewey nodded towards the back-up singer  
  
"What about Matchbox 20's 'The Difference'? I mean we already know it. " Marta said with a shrug  
  
"Perfect. You've got it again, Blondie." Dewey said pointing at the blonde girl with his guitar pick. "Okay let's get this started." Zack started strumming his guitar, and the song began.  
  
Slow dancing on the boulevard  
  
In the quiet moments while the city's still dark  
  
Sleepwalking through the summer rain and the tired spaces  
  
You could hear her name when she was warm and tender  
  
And you held her arms around you  
  
There was nothing but her love and affection  
  
She was crazy for you  
  
Now she's part of something that you lost  
  
And for all you know  
  
This could be  
  
The difference between what you need  
  
And what you wanna be  
  
Yeah, what you wanna be  
  
Night swimming in her diamond dress  
  
Making small circles move across the surface  
  
Stand watching from the steady shore  
  
Feeling wide open and waiting for  
  
Something warm and tender  
  
Now she's moving further from you  
  
There was nothing that could make it easy on you  
  
Every step you take reminds you that she's walking wrong  
  
Yeah, for all you know  
  
This could be  
  
The difference between what you need  
  
And what you want  
  
Every word you never said  
  
Echoes down your empty hallway  
  
And everything that was your world  
  
Just came down  
  
Day breaking on the boulevard  
  
Feel the sun warming up your second hand heart  
  
Light swimming right across your face  
  
And you think maybe someday, yeah  
  
Maybe someday  
  
For all you know  
  
Yeah, this could be  
  
The difference between what you need  
  
And what you want  
  
Yeah, for all you know  
  
For all you know  
  
Yeah, for all that you know  
  
This is what you wanna be  
  
Girl, what you wanna be  
  
The band finished the song and played another set of songs for their crew and manager, who had come in the middle of 'The Difference'. At last it was time to go, and all of the band and crew waited for their parents in the sitting area of the apartment. While the rest of the band was busy talking to each other about the dance, Katie saw that Freddy was sitting alone. This was the perfect opportunity to ask Freddy why he had called earlier today. She had tried to ask him after the 1st set but he seemed to ignore her.  
  
"Hey Freddy." Katie said  
  
"Hey." Freddy didn't look at her  
  
"Why did you call me today?" Katie figured she could get right to the point  
  
"I needed help on homework, but then my dad helped me with it." Freddy lied, still not making eye-contact with Katie  
  
"Oh, okay." Katie walked away satisfied with the answer  
  
"Posh! Your sister is here!" Dewey called from the kitchen  
  
"Bye guys." Katie waved and left with her sister to return home.  
  
"How was band practice?" Lindsay asked her little sister as she got into her maroon Explorer.  
  
"Fine." Katie said with a sigh  
  
"Well, I guess that's good. Are you ready for the dance Friday?" Lindsay was trying to get more than a one-word answer out of her sister.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Are you chaperoning?" Lindsay was on student council so she often chaperoned the formals.  
  
"Nope. Not this one." Lindsay replied with a grin. The rest of the ride home was pretty much silent, except for the radio that was playing.  
  
"Home again." the senior said with a smile. The two sisters walked through the front door and into the hallway.  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Katie yelled up the stairs  
  
"Katie dear! I finished your dress! Come try it on!" the designer shouted from her studio. Katie ran upstairs and walked into her mother's studio. There it sat, the blue dress was just as beautiful as it was in the design.  
  
"Oh mom. It's gorgeous." Katie whispered  
  
"Try it on sweetie!" Fiona held the dress out. Katie carefully took it from her mother's arms and went to the bathroom to try it on. She slipped it on and went to check the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, it was perfect, just like she wanted to be.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
What do you think?? I LOVE Matchbox 20, so don't spend your entire review talking about how bad they are because I will ignore it! ha! R&R!  
  
Wiseoldman-thanks! I love that you think that this is an important subject because it is! Keep reading!  
  
Writerdude300- 1st of all, I love how you use the name I sign with in your reviews! 2nd of all SO happy you like it!! yay! Keep on reading!  
  
Swimmerkitti- ack! Your so nice! I'm so ecstatic that you like this story! Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Iluvmyface- thanks! I hope they won't loose interest! I update as soon as I can! Thanks again! I'm not sure about Michelle yet.....  
  
Illyria09- hmmm...you never know! It might be a K/F!  
  
Sumerlandgirl- thank you so much!! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Mellowyellow36-OMG!! You are the sweetest!! I love you! (in a politically correct sort of way) Cookies for you! Thank you!!!  
  
Over and Out  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	6. PreDance Excitement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Pre-Dance Excitement  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Katie's alarm clock rang loudly. The alarm had woken up the same dream Katie had the other day, except this time the grim reaper killed her right in front of her friends and they just pointed and laughed. They watched her die and did nothing. She shivered and put on her uniform, like she had done every school day of her life. Katie flew downstairs, grabbed a banana, and dashed out the door.  
  
"Hey Katie!" Katie turned around to see Freddy standing behind her breathless. A blonde girl who looked about 12 and another blonde girl who looked about 6, trailed behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" Katie smiled and tilted her head the right  
  
"I was wondering....." Freddy stopped. Suddenly the older blonde girl came up behind him.  
  
"Freddy..." the girl mumbled  
  
"I was wondering....I was wondering....would you like to go to the formal with me?" Freddy looked away. Katie was shocked, she just stared at the blonde drummer. Did she hear him right?  
  
"Ummm..." Katie's mind went blank  
  
"Never mind." Freddy began to walk away  
  
"Wait! Freddy!" Freddy turned around at Katie's call. "Sure. It's nice to go with a friend. I never thought of that."  
  
"Great. As friends. So I'll pick you up at 7?" Freddy asked with a frown that Katie disregarded  
  
"Awesome! So I'll see you then. Don't worry about dancing with me the whole time. I mean since we're just going as friends we can dance with other people. Right?" Katie said with a smile  
  
"Right. See you then." Freddy said blandly as Katie walked away  
  
"Sorry Fred." Grace said from behind him  
  
"Sorry Freddy." 6 year old Anna said. Anna was Freddy's littlest sister who was in 1st grade, and very proud of it.  
  
"Thanks. At least she's going with me." Freddy said slowly before running the rest of the way to school.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
The hallways were abuzz with talk of who was going with who to the big formal. Katie passed Eleni and Michelle, otherwise known as the "Gossip Queens".  
  
"I hear Summer's going with Jake Ellington! You know that football player! He is so hot!" Eleni squealed  
  
"Oh yeah, I know. She's so lucky. Alicia's going with Leonard. Isn't that cute?" Michelle shrieked  
  
"Yeah it is. Is Katie going with her lover boy, Zack?" Eleni mocked. Katie stopped dead in her tracks. Ugh! Just when her life was going well, something had to go screw it up again! There was nothing she could do now though. Once it had gotten through to Eleni or Michelle, it was pretty much public news. Katie returned to walking to her 1st period class, Art. When she arrived the Horace Greene art teacher greeted her.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Brown." Mrs. Stewart said with a smile  
  
"Morning, Miss Stewart." Katie had been taught to answer adult politely when they spoke to her  
  
"As many of you know, tomorrow is our spring formal. Since we are the art department, we will be providing decorations." Mrs. Stewart said with another smile. That woman smiled so much, it was sickening. It was like her mouth was frozen like that. From there art class was spent, well, like the rest of the day had been. Much talk of the formal. A girl named Kelly turned toward Katie.  
  
"So Katie, are you going with Zack?" Kelly raised and lowered her eyebrows. News travels fast! Katie thought  
  
"No." Katie said coldly  
  
"Oh, then your going alone?" Kelly sounded disappointed  
  
"Actually, I'm going with Freddy, but just as friends." Katie scrunched her nose and smiled.  
  
"Oh, how fun!" Kelly walked away and sat in her seat. The bell rung minutes later, time for second period. Katie walked down the decorated hallway, administration decorated the hallways before formals every year. She had her 2nd period with Eleni and Michelle, which meant that either Eleni or Michelle would probably "accidentally" tell everyone in the class who Zack was going to the formal with. Michelle came in handy every once in a while. Katie moseyed into her Science class and took a seat near the back. Michelle walked into the room and took a seat next to Katie.  
  
"So, Katie...did you hear who Zack was going to the formal with?" Michelle asked as she propped herself up on her right hand and stared at Katie.  
  
"No I didn't." Katie loved it when she was right.  
  
"Oh, well you can't tell anyone this, but I heard...." Michelle started softly. "that he was going alone!!" she screamed the end of her sentence. Eleni ran over.  
  
"No! Oh my God! Is that true?!" Eleni's eyes were the size of golf balls. A girl named Jackie, who was friends with Michelle and Eleni, walked over.  
  
"Yep, it's true. He told me himself!" Jackie said with a smirk  
  
Katie grimaced realizing what she had gotten herself into. A gossip circle. She tried changing seats but the "Gossip Queens" just kept following her. No one left the "Queen's court". Finally after 45 minutes of who was dating who, who was wearing what, and who cheated on last Friday's math quiz, class was over. Katie flew out of the classroom and took a seat in her 3rd period class before Eleni, Michelle, and Jackie could catch her to tell her more about other people's lives. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Bubbly, ecstatic pre-teens that all have one thing on their minds. The formal. Except for one girl. Katie. ............................................................................................  
  
If anyone can guess what Katie is thinking about, you get a guest appearance in the next chapter!! Yay! Just describe what's on Katie's mind in your review!! R&R!!!!  
  
Sienna- OMG!! I INSPIRED you? You make me feel like such a good writer!! Thank you!!! I'm glad you know where Katie is coming from and I'm so happy that I have a fellow Matchbox 20 lover!  
  
Nanners-77- Your so nice! I'm so happy that you "love" it!! Thank you!!  
  
Iluvmyface- the chapter or the story? O well....thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wiseoldman- ack! Your so sweet to say that you love it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Illyria09- here's what happens next!! Haha Keep reading!  
  
Swimmerkitti- Then get them to read it!! Matchbox 20 is my favorite band ever!! Keep on reading!!  
  
Writerdude300- how nice!! So glad you think it's good!  
  
Mellowyellow36- thank you!! Keep on reading!!!!  
  
Over and Out!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	7. The Formal Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Thank you to Swimmerkitti, guess who, and Sienna. Sorry guess who and Swimmerkitti, but Sienna won!! Katie was thinking about Zack.  
  
Chapter 7: The Formal Part 1  
  
Katie slipped on her midnight blue dress and looked in the mirror. She wore matching midnight blue, open toed, high heels, her normally straight hair was curled, and she had a silk shall to finish off the look. Lindsay and her friend, Sienna, walked into the black and white palace that was Katie's room.  
  
"Kate, you look stunning!" Lindsay sat down beside her sister  
  
"Yeah, Katie you look great." Sienna sat down next to Lindsay.  
  
"Thanks." Katie said as she modeled the gown for the two girls. Ding Dong. Katie's heart jumped. Freddy was here, it was time for the formal, and this was her chance to impress Zack. She had been to anxious and excited to eat anything that day. Freddy and her were only going to the formal as friends anyway, so it didn't matter if she was trying to impress Zack instead of Freddy. Right? Katie's thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her.  
  
"Katie! Freddy is here!" Fiona called up the stairs. Katie gracefully strolled down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Freddy." Katie smiled. Freddy's eyes were glued to Katie. She looked magnificent.  
  
"H-Hey Katie. You look great." Freddy handed her a white corsage.  
  
"Thanks, Spaz. You don't too shabby yourself." Katie had to admit Freddy cleaned up well.  
  
"Okay! Time for pictures!!" Fiona held her camera up.  
  
"Mom....." Katie started  
  
"Smile!" Katie put her arm around Freddy and smiled for the picture. Katie and Freddy started to walk out the door, but were stopped by Katie's mother again.  
  
"Wait! One more!" Freddy and Katie smiled for another picture and left. A silver Mercedes waited for them outside. Katie stopped and stared. He brought a Mercedes? That was so sweet!  
  
"I know, it's on limo. I hope this will do though." Freddy shrugged  
  
"No! No! It's great!" Katie continued walking towards the car.  
  
"Here you go, Madame." Freddy opened the door of the car.  
  
"Thank you." Katie said as she slid into the backseat. Freddy said something to the driver, who was his dad, and then slipped in beside Katie. The rest of the ride to the formal was silent, except for the horrid elevator music that filled the car.  
  
"Here you go." Freddy's dad said as the car came to a halt. Katie and Freddy stepped out of the car, waved to Mr. Jones, (A/N By the way, I love that song. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about Mr. Jones by Counting Crows, on the CD August and Everything After. Listen to it!) and walked inside. The two found Dewey and the rest of the band setting up for the formal.  
  
"Are you ready to create some musical fusion?" Dewey screamed  
  
"YEAH!" the band shouted in unison  
  
"Okay, the formal starts in 11 minutes. Are we all set up?" Summer paced back and forth across the gym floor. She wore an off-the-shoulder, black, satin, long gown, with black high heels, and the black bun at the top of her head completed the sleek look.  
  
"Yep, everything is all good to go." Marco said with a nod  
  
"Good. Eleni, Michelle, go get the souvenir booth ready." Summer demanded. Eleni and Michelle headed towards the booth. "Now, Gordon, Marco, to the light booth." Gordon and Marco left to go the light booth.  
  
"Miss Hathaway! Miss Hathaway!" Mrs. Woods, the principal ran over to Summer. "You should start playing, there are about 30 students outside waiting to come in, and we can't keep them out there forever."  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Woods. Go ahead and let them in, we're ready." Summer nodded at the principal and ordered for everyone to go to their places.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
The band had just finished their first set, and the stereo was now playing. The young musicians had played Hard Candy, by Counting Crows, Substitute, by The Who, Disease, by Matchbox 20, Iris, by the Goo-Goo Dolls, and Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin. They had been a hit so far. Yesterday came on over the speakers. This was Katie's chance! She could ask Zack to dance with her! She walked over to Zack and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Katie asked with an embarrassed smile  
  
"Sure. I'm not here with anyone anyway." Zack said as he put his arms on Katie's waist. Katie's heart melted, this was perfect.  
  
...................Katie POV...........................................  
  
OMG!! Zack is dancing with me!! I'm a little dizzy but that's probably just from all of the excitement. This is wonderful! Oh wait there's Freddy, he looks so sad. I wonder why....Whoa...look at all of those black dots....................  
  
...........................End Katie POV.............................  
  
TADAH!! How do you like it? Part 2 of the formal will be up next!! R&R!!!!  
  
Sienna- YAY!! You won! I'm so excited to read your fic! Can't Wait! Keep Reviewing!!  
  
Swimmerkitti- So happy you like it!! I'm also glad you didn't hurl! Cookies for Kaitlin!  
  
Writerdude3000-Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!! Keep reading!  
  
xORockNRollOxO- Thank you!! So happy you like it! You are so lucky that you get to see Joey in person!! Have fun!!  
  
Guess who- keep reading!! Thanks for participating!!  
  
Mellowyellow36-so delighted that you love it!!! More Cookies for Kay!!!!  
  
Over and Out!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	8. The Formal Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the right to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Chapter 8: The Formal Part 2  
  
"Zack........I don't feel.........." Katie's eye's rolled back and she collapsed onto the linoleum floor. Zack's face went white. His mind went blank, all he could do was stare at the girl that had just dropped to the ground.  
  
"Marta!" Zack knew Marta was one of Katie's best friends. Marta's stick-straight, blonde hair brushed against her crimson, spaghetti-strap, gown, as she walked towards Zack.  
  
"Hey Zack! What's........" Marta's jaw dropped, she now saw why Zack had called her over. "Oh my GOD! What do we do?!!"  
  
"I don't know! I thought you would know!!" Zack screamed. Freddy ran over to Marta and Zack.  
  
"What happened?" Freddy looked as if he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I was dancing with Katie here, and she just collapsed. Out of no where." Zack said slowly  
  
"Oh crap." Marta said quickly, rolling her eyes. She realized what had happened. "Summer! Come over here, NOW!!" Marta was getting frantic  
  
"What? What is it, Mar?" Marta pointed towards Katie  
  
"GOD! Does anyone know if she had anything to eat today?" the group of friends all shook their heads. "Zack, go get the nurse. Freddy, Marta, you guys stay here with Katie. I'll go get Dewey." Summer ran off to find Dewey.  
  
"Marta, do you think she'll wake up?" Freddy said anxiously  
  
"Well, duh, she'll wake up." Marta told Freddy, she only half believed herself.  
  
"Okay." Freddy was shaking. Then, Marta saw a drop of water fall onto the floor.  
  
"Are you okay Freddy?" Marta turned towards the boy with the tear- stained, rosy, cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Freddy looked down  
  
"Then why are you crying, Jones?" Marta tilted her head to the left  
  
"Can you keep a secret Blondie?" Freddy asked sincerely  
  
"Yeah, of course." Marta put her hand on Freddy's shoulder  
  
"Well, Katie thinks that we're just here as friends, but I didn't.....I didn't....I wanted to go as MORE than friends." Freddy put his hand on his forehead. "I really like her Marta, but she's so "in love" with Zack......."  
  
"Freddy, does she know that you like her?" Marta said with a sigh.  
  
"No, she doesn't know I like her. That would make her feel all weird around me." Freddy said in disgust  
  
"Oh, so you figure that she'll just find on her own. She can't read your mind! Freddy you have to tell her, otherwise you'll just be wasting your time moping around your house. That's not good for anyone." Marta smiled. Suddenly, Nurse Baird and Zack came running in.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
Katie opened her eyes. What just happened? She had just been dancing with Zack, then what happened? Why were all of these people crowded around her? Dewey, Marta, Summer, the school nurse, Zack, and Freddy. Were those tears rolling down Freddy's cheeks?  
  
"Posh, are you okay?" Dewey asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah, I think so. What happened? All I remember is dancing with Zack, seeing some black dots, and then everything went black." Katie rubbed head  
  
"You fainted Katie. Do you know WHY you fainted?" Summer said angrily  
  
"No....." Katie said slowly  
  
"Because you didn't eat, like Marta and I told you to! That's why! Why didn't you listen to us? You could have really hurt yourself!" Summer clenched her fists and walked to the souvenir booth.  
  
"What's her problem?" Katie sat up and crossed her arms  
  
"Kate, you just fainted. Your asking what's HER problem? HER problem is that she's worried about you Katie! God, Katie all your doing is hurting yourself! Why can't you see that?" Marta looked away  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" Zack's had a very confused look on his face  
  
"I-I umm....Marta?" Katie looked up at her friend  
  
"This is your problem, sweetie. You can tell them." Marta was now the one to walk away.  
  
"I.....haven't exactly been keeping up a regular diet......" Katie looked down. This was so hard. "I'm fat, everyone hates me.....I'm ugly......" Katie started to cry  
  
"What the.....Katie you're beautiful, and no one hates you." Freddy looked Katie dead in the eye. Was he worried about her too? "Katie, I think....I think....you're stunning. You're the most attractive girl I know. How can you starve yourself because of a lie? A lie that you made up. Katie, I like you a lot, too much to see you hurt yourself." Freddy inhaled deeply. Katie was confused, had Freddy just told her that he liked her?  
  
"Did you just say that you like me?" Katie asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Who couldn't like you? Your perfect. " Freddy looked down. Freddy thought she was perfect. Although she wasn't, in his eyes she was. That was the sweetest thing a guy had ever said to her.  
  
"Wow. No guy has ever liked me. That's so sweet." Katie stood up and kissed Freddy on the cheek. He blushed like crazy, and a cute ear-to-ear grin fell upon his face. He was adorable, but what about Zack? She had thought she liked him. Katie looked at Zack, and she felt......nothing. A simple friendship, but nothing more. She looked at Freddy and felt things she had never felt before. A feeling of joy and self-worth. A feeling of pure giddiness. She loved that feeling.  
  
"Freddy, once I get some food, do you want to dance?" Katie smiled at him  
  
"I would love to." Freddy took Katie by the hand and walked towards the refreshments table. He thought she was perfect, and for once in her life, she thought she was pretty good too.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
How do you like it? There will be an epilogue, no need to worry. R&R!!  
  
Shortstack215- thanks! I guess you got your wish!  
  
Blueheaven79- OMG! Thank you so much!! That is so nice of you!!! You get a zillion cookies!! Keep reading!  
  
Writerdude3000- thanks! Keep reviewing!! So glad you like it!  
  
Nanners-77- SO happy you like it! The black dots....well you probably saw what they were in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!  
  
Wiseoldman- OF course it's not TOO sweet! I makes my day when someone says they love me story! Keep up the reviews!!  
  
Ale Curtis-Carter- Thanks you! Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Summababy- You're so nice to say that I'm amazing!! So happy you like it! Thanks! Keep on reviewing!  
  
Mellowyellow36- Thanks for the muffin! I love muffins! Thank you! Yes Katie fainted! You knew! More cookies for Kay!!  
  
Over and Out!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	9. NON CHAPTER!

Non-Chap  
  
I liked how the story ended, so I'm afraid there will be no epilogue. I'm very sorry to all of my dedicated reviewers who I love! (again...politically correct.) My reviewers totally rock!! I have a favor for anyone......if you ever meet Joey Gaydos, Rebecca Brown, or Kevin Clark..... please tell them that they inspired me to learn to play guitar (Rebecca or Joey) and drums....(Kevin) which is true, I am learning guitar and drums! Thank you!! Cookies all around!!! So happy you liked my story! Like I said at the beginning of the story...the story is dedicated to one of my very close friends!! Thank you and Good Night!!!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


End file.
